<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 Years: An Ellie Drabble by PurpleSunrise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892566">3 Years: An Ellie Drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSunrise/pseuds/PurpleSunrise'>PurpleSunrise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/F, First Person, Mental Illness, post-cannon, prompt, rated for mature themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSunrise/pseuds/PurpleSunrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-cannon Ellie knows what she wants next, however hard it might still be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 Years: An Ellie Drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Three years have passed, and it still feels like yesterday.</p>
</blockquote>That I lost Joel. I know that it must have gotten easier in a way because I manage to eat and sleep better than I ever used to.<p>But it doesn’t feel okay. It doesn’t feel easy. But I know things have gotten better, because I no longer have any doubts about living with the hardship. I don’t think twice about whether I want to have another 3 years or even 30 years of nightmares. I know that I do. </p><p>I look at him, and I look at her, and I know I want to fight for every second we get to spend with each other. Besides, his hands are just about big enough for a ukulele, so that’s one step closer to a guitar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this lil’ drabble. Constructive feedback is always welcome so please do let me know what you think.</p><p>I’m also on Tumblr @PurpleSunriseFanFic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>